1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation system for a vehicle interior for use in connection with passenger cars wherein a driver and/or a passenger smoke, to pull smoke-filled air from an interior of a vehicle and expel it outside the automobile. The ventilation system for a vehicle interior has particular utility in connection with reducing or eliminating second-hand smoke from an interior of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ventilation systems for a vehicle interior are desirable to circulate air inside a vehicle.
The use of a ventilation system for a vehicle interior is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,678 to Schnorf discloses a fan system located on a conventional sum visor of a vehicle for heating and defrosting or defogging the vehicle windshield. However, the Schnorf ""678 patent does not reduce or eliminate smoke from an interior of a vehicle, and has further drawbacks of recirculating low quality air inside a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,855 to Law, et al discloses a smoke removal system for vehicles that includes exit vents near passengers to remove secondhand smoke from a passenger compartment . However, the Law, et al ""855 patent does not ventilate air to reduce or eliminate secondhand smoke from an interior of a vehicle, and additionally does not work with a vehicle""s electrical system to pull smoke-filled air from a vehicle interior, expelling it outside the automobile.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,190 to Wahab discloses an apparatus to reduce harmful effects of environmental tobacco smoke inside a vehicle that includes a transparent plastic curtain to divide a vehicle interior separating smokers from non-smokers, an electric exhaust fan near smokers, and a tube from exhaust end of fan leading outside the vehicle. However, the Wahab ""190 patent does not allow smokers and non-smokers to sit together inside the vehicle, and can not be operated without intrusion to its users due to a cumbersome partitioning feature involved.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,273 to O""Connor discloses a ventilation system for a passenger vehicle, specifically for a rapid transit vehicle that procures a uniform air flow and exchange of air in a passenger compartment of a vehicle. However, the O""Connor ""273 patent does not specifically relate to a vehicle interior, and has the additional deficiency of requiring reconstruction of a traditional passenger compartment.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a ventilation system for a vehicle interior that allows the reduction or elimination of second-hand smoke from an interior of a vehicle. The O""Connor patent makes no provision for reducing or eliminating smoke or polluted air from an interior of a vehicle and expelling it outside a vehicle.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved ventilation system for a vehicle interior that can be used for the reduction or elimination of second-hand smoke from an interior of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the ventilation system for a vehicle interior according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing or eliminating second-hand smoke from an interior of a vehicle.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of ventilation systems for a vehicle interior now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved ventilation system for a vehicle interior, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved ventilation system for a vehicle interior that reduces or eliminates second-hand smoke from an interior of a vehicle which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a ventilation system for a vehicle interior which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a ventilation system for a vehicle interior with exhaust fan units made up of small, quiet, powerful fans, air intake vents, and exhaust hoses. The exhaust fan units are near a motor, which is connected to a vehicle""s electrical wiring system and an on/off switch in interior of vehicle. Exhaust hoses lead smoke or polluted air outside a vehicle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include exhaust fan units located at front an rear of a vehicle interior. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ventilation system for a vehicle interior that has all of the advantages of the prior art ventilation systems for a vehicle interior and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ventilation system for a vehicle interior that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved ventilation system for a vehicle interior that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such ventilation system for a vehicle interior economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ventilation system for a vehicle interior that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a ventilation system for a vehicle interior for reducing or eliminating second-hand smoke from an interior of a vehicle. This allows a user a cleaner, safer vehicle interior.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of removing smoke or polluted air from an interior of a vehicle and expelling it outside a vehicle.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.